starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Трой Бейкер
Трой Эдвард Бейкер ( ) — американский актёр озвучивания, музыкант и певец. Озвучил нескольких персонажей в видеоиграх «Звёздных войн», в том числе наёмника-скакоанина Кула Теску в Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes, а также республиканского шпиона Терона Шана, повстанца Зенита и закуульца Бреннена в Star Wars: The Old Republic. Биография Трой Бейкер родился 1 апреля 1976 года в Далласе (штат Техас, США). Состоит в музыкальном коллективе, созданном Акирой Ямаокой и известным благодаря своей работе над музыкальным сопровождением серии видеоигр Silent Hill. В этом коллективе Трой играет на бас-гитаре и исполняет бэк-вокалTroy Baker, the industry's new Nolan North. До начала актёрской карьеры был солистом и ритм-гитаристом в инди-рок-группе под названием Tripp FontaineBioShock Infinite Is Unlike Any Other Acting Gig. Трой начал карьеру актёра озвучивания в 2004 году, записывая голосовое сопровождение к рекламным роликам. В то же время он занялся озвучиванием персонажей аниме-произведений, среди которых такие знаменитые произведения, как «Блич», «Стальной алхимик», «Наруто», «Ван-Пис», «Син-тян», «Пожиратель душ» и многие другие[http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/Troy-Baker/ Behind The Voice Actors]. В 1996 году Трой также озвучил одного из героев японской ролевой игры Shin Megami Tensei: Persona, после чего семь лет не проявлял никакой актёрской деятельности[http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Shin-Megami-Tensei-Persona/Kei-Nanjo/ Kei Nanjo - Behind The Voice Actors]. В последнее время Бейкер работает над мультсериалами вселенной Marvel, среди его последних работ — «Мстители. Величайшие герои Земли», «Мстители, общий сбор!» и «Совершенный Человек-паук», где актёр озвучивает Соколиного глаза и Локи. Самые известные роли Трой получил в 2013 году, озвучив Букера Девитта в BioShock Infinite и Джоэла в The Last of Us. Обе игры получили хорошие оценки критиков, а также имели огромный коммерческий успехSony declares The Last of Us a success with over 3.4 million global salesBioShock Infinite sells over 4 million copies. За обе эти роли Бейкер был номинирован на премию Spike Video Game Awards и, в конечном итоге, получил награду за роль в The Last of UsTroy Baker is the winner of 2013's Best Voice Actor.. Это была первая награда для Троя в данной номинации. Другими его известными работами стало озвучивание Делсина Роу в Infamous: Second Son (которому также «подарил» лицо и движения)«Infamous: Second Son» shows Troy Baker bringing Delsin to life using «emotion capture»Troy Baker talks performance capture: Can anyone be famous in games? и Джека Митчелла в Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. В числе других известных ролей Бейкера входят Оцелот в Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Сэм Дрейк в Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Риз в Tales from the Borderlands, Сноу Вильерс из трилогии Final Fantasy XIII, Шнайзель эль Британия в английском дубляже Code Geass, Пейн в Naruto: Shippuden, Джейк Мюллер в Resident Evil 6, Пейган Мин в Far Cry 4, Джокер в Batman: Arkham Origins и Бэтмен в Batman: The Telltale Series. Американский еженедельный журнал Entertainment Weekly внес Троя в список Best of 2013 за его прорыв в области озвучивания видеоигр. Бейкер является одним из немногих актеров, которые в течение своей карьеры изображали Бэтмена (LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes), Джокера (Batman: Arkham Origins) и Супермена (Infinite Crisis)In This Year’s Bat-Stuff, Batman and The Joker Have the Same Voice. В числе последних работ Троя — Эррон Блэк, Шиннок и Фуджин в Mortal Kombat X, Сэм Дрейк (Uncharted 4: A Thief’s End) и Гул’дан (World of Warcraft: Legion). В 2016 году озвучил Бэтмена в Batman: The Telltale Series, где работал вместе с Лорой Бэйли, которая озвучила Женщину-Кошку. Личная жизнь С 2004 по 2006 год был женат на Кимберли Бек. В 2012 году женился на Памеле Уолворт; в 2018 году у них родился сын Трэвеллер Хайд Бейкер. Озвучивание «Звёздных войн» *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' (2009) — Кул Теска *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (2011) — Терон Шан, Зенит, дополнительные голоса **''Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' (2013) — Зенит, дополнительные голоса **''Shadow of Revan'' (2014) — Зенит, Терон Шан, Джос Бероя, член банды Негодяи Кореллианского пути **''Knights of the Fallen Empire'' (2015) — Терон Шан, Бреннен **''Knights of the Eternal Throne'' (2016) — Терон Шан, имперский солдат, восс-коммандос *''Kinect Star Wars'' (2012) — гражданский Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки *Официальный сайт Троя Бейкера * * *Трой Бейкер в MySpace * *Трой Бейкер в энциклопедии Anime News Network *Трой Бейкер на сайте Behind The Voice Actors Категория:Актёры озвучивания «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся в 1976 году